A Third Interview With Raven
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: Back with more Raven! This time we discuss: If she can sing, who the best singer in the team is, her favorite color, her spell-book, and some surprising info on 6th season before cancellation from Raven herself: It was Starfire's season arc! Woo Raven! :D


Hello all, and welcome back AGAIN. Raven's not so thrilled about another interview, but I sure am! :D

And I took the suggestions from some of the reviews from last time…

And…

Interviewer: Raven, I'm sorry. My facts were off.

Raven: What?

Interviewer: The thing about rape in the last interview. It wasn't- I won't bring it up.

Raven: Then bring something else up.

Interviewer: Ok, courtesy of Di-just-me, I ask you this…

Interviewer: Can you sing well?

Raven: Not really.

Interviewer: Aw, that's a let down. Well, have you ever tried to sing well?

Raven: No, and that's probably why.

Interviewer: What do you think you would sound like if you did try singing?

Raven: Like a monotone stereotype.

Interviewer: Oh…

Raven: I don't know. I've never tried singing.

Interviewer: I also watched the Ending credits in the Teen Titans movie, in which you all sang. Who's the best singer in your team, as far as you know?

Raven: That'd be… Starfire.

Interviewer: Really, how's that?

Raven: She's got the singing voice for it, I guess.

Interviewer: I do remember her singing in the end movie. It was pretty good, but she got off-key near the end.

Raven: She's Starfire. What else do you expect?

Interviewer: Good point. So, what's your favorite color?

Raven: Blue.

Interviewer: Really?

Raven: Uh, yes?

Interviewer: Also, how do you deal with all those weird villain encounters? I mean, as in, the creepy grandmother… What was her name?

Raven: Mother May-I.

Interviewer: Right, and the magician.

Raven: Mumbo.

Interviewer: I thought it was Mumbo Jumbo?

Raven: No, that's a spell.

Interviewer: Oh, I see. How much do you hate Trigon?

Raven: Don't mention his name.

Raven: Ever. Again.

Raven: Do you understand me?

Raven: I'm long past that, and he was no father. I don't even want the thought CROSSING MY MIND. Got that, Mr. Interviewer?

Interviewer: I got it. So, how many pages does that spell book have?

Raven: Roughly 270 thousand pages.

Interviewer: Whoa, have you read all of it yet?

Raven: No, or else I'd be doing way more complicated, dangerous, and complex spells, instead of the ones I have done.

Interviewer: Oh, so it's like read so far and get so good?

Raven: Yep.

Interviewer: You know, in our first interview, you hated Cartoon Network, although they brought you to the mainstream. How could you feel right about insulting the people that made you well known?

Raven: They also cancelled us when Glen Muramaki already had a 6th and 7th Season planned.

Interviewer: Also, Starfire never got her own season. And what better way to find the insider scoops than from the characters themselves… Was Starfire going to have a season arc?

Raven: This might give people a reason to hate CN, but I don't care.

Raven: Yes, her Season Arc was going to be in Season 6.

Interviewer: Really?

Raven: Really, but everyone can have CN to thank for not giving Starfire her own season. The producer of the cartoon was already going to go ahead with it. But Cartoon Network put them out of the mainstream. Do you know what show replaced its slot?

Interviewer: No, what?

Raven: Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo, some Japanese dubbed cartoon with a guy with a giant yellow Afro, a squeaky voice, and his power was blowing sonic booms out his nose.

Interviewer: Wow.

Raven: Exactly.

Interviewer: Well, I'm getting exhausted. Can you come back for another one?

Raven: Sure, this is starting to get fun. I can tell the World about-

Readers, I just saved you from 2 minutes worth of reading commas and stuff she could "tell the World about".

And you want to know her last comment?

Are you sure?

Interviewer: I still think you should respect your network.

Raven: I still think my network should go to Hell.

There goes my K+ rating again. Oh well. C'YA NEXT TIME FOLKS!

PS: Make sure to post reviews if you have an idea of what I can ask Raven the next time.

:D


End file.
